CCW Character Creation
The steps for initial character creation will be updated here. Step One: Team Demographics Who is Celthestan, International, Human, or Stranger? So as you know, you’ve chosen to play as the Rokang Kirm faction, an international (and inter-dimensional) smuggling ring. This gives you a lot of leeway for a pretty diverse cast of characters, but for story purposes and because you are the Celthestan Chapter for the Rokang Kirm, I want there to be a certain proportion of types of characters. Celthestan Humans Think USA values and dynamics but with a history going back to medieval times and more multicultural. Also they aren’t a superpower, and are kind of an afterthought on the international stage. The civil war is happening IN Celtheste so these characters will have a more immediate connection to the events. International Humans Everything else. Includes big empires and colonized countries and everything in-between. Think a bunch of mash-ups of world cultures plus some what if scenarios like a united sub-saharan africa or a native american state. Some of these have a direct hand in important world events or Celtheste’s future. Others not so much. Strangers Other races like elves, fairies, druids, and on. Thus far disconnected from the human world mostly, but about to play a big role. Here are the guidelines: 2-4 should be humans from Celtheste itself, 3-5 should be international humans (2-3 of which should have lived in celtheste for at least a period of their lives) and 1-2 can be strangers. These are just my guidelines, though. Push back if you feel strongly about something. *Right now just discuss who will fall into each category, or which categories interest you* Speak up if you strongly want to be one or the other Also...with Rokang Kirm there's a possibility for one of you to be from OUR world, NARNIA STYLE or another dimension of your making. But one at most. Step Two: Team Roles Express your interest in the following roles. These are just initial roles, they may change over time. Unlike other decisions you will make for your character, these should reflect your *own* strengths and interests in terms of how you want to play. Now might also be a good time to revisit the Rokang Kirm briefing (attached) Leadership --At least one of you must play the following role initially-- Midnight: Team leader. Final say in the group. Potential lead on all types of missions. Must be decisive, versatile, and a dedicated player of the game. Must also pick an officer role. *Comes with an added story element: This character is the only one who is not new to the Rokang Kirm. Certain relationships/backstory will be predetermined, and you will start with some major advantages. Officers/Masters --At least 3 of these roles need to be filled initially-- The Torch: Reconnaissance. Gathers information through scouting and spying. Default lead on reconnaissance missions. Must be perceptive, curious, inquisitive, and farsighted. The Hand: Operations. Handles strategy and logistics on smuggling missions. Default lead on smuggling missions. Must be creative, strategic, a charismatic leader, and daring enough to take risks. The Cloak: Accounts. Manages assets and wealth. Default lead on negotiations and internal investigations. Must be tough, organized, and endlessly skeptical. The Veil: Diplomacy. Public face of the chapter. Maintains the chapter’s cover/front and important relationships. Default lead on diplomatic missions. Must be persuasive, a precise communicator, a subtle flatterer, and a good liar. Other Roles --Any number can play these roles. Can also be an officer-- Liaison: An ambassador for a particular group the chapter is working with. Must have a strong connection to a particular culture/community, i.e. a really strong interest in your character’s background. Consult: An expert in a particular subject or part of the world i.e. a really strong interest in learning about the world/helping to worldbuild further. No Role --At most three of these. This will be your only initial role-- Adept/Apprentic'''e: Part of the Rokang Kirm, but at a lower level. In it for the story and roleplay! '''Un-affiliated: No previous connection to the Rokang Kirm, caught up in circumstances. In it for the story and roleplay! In summary, the team *initially* needs one Midnight, at least three officers, any number of other roles, and at most three with no roles at all. Step Three: Fatal Flaw What is your character's central weakness, from which all of their problems stem? It has to be something big, something that will take a whole story arc to overcome (or for it to overcome them). This is the *most important* decision you will make during character creation so take your time with this. For reasons I will eventually reveal, the flaw you choose will have direct consequences on how the game plays out. Use these links for inspiration, or steal one from the lists. The examples in the google doc were provided by members of the Celtheste community! The detailed paragraph long ones should be what you aim for, but if your flaw is better written in one sentence, that works, too! Step Four: Fatal Flaw Score Introducing the first core game''' mechanic. This flaw really could end you. As much as you would like to make decisions for your character, their worst impulses can take over and make decisions for you. '''Core Mechanic: >>Fatal Flaw Here’s how it works: your Fatal Flaw score falls between 0 and 1. 0 means your fatal flaw has no effect over your decision and 1 means your flaw makes all your decisions for you. So, a score of .13 means that every major decision you make has a 13% chance of being commandeered. Your flaw score + + + rises * Every time the flaw successfully takes control * Every time you make a decision consistent with your flaw * Gradually according to some tba factors Your flaw score - - - lowers * When you resist a flaw three times in a row (more on this later) * When you make three redemptive decisions in a row * Gradually according to some tba factors Keep in mind that there are some yet untold advantages to having both a higher flaw score and a lower flaw score. Choose a Score Choose your starting score. This, of course, will determine how hard the game will be for you, how far you have to climb or descend, and how close you will be to some other yet unnamed advantages. I’m limiting you for now to between .08 and .42 . Oh, and keep your score to two decimal places please. I’m looking at you, Shaun. Step Five: the Redeeming Quality Despite your flaws, you do have something going for you. It can be anything from "really cares about animals" to "always tells the truth when it matters." The quality could be the flip-side of the fatal flaw, or an exception to it. For instance, someone with poor impulse control might also be very non-judgmental. Or someone who is very arrogant might also be genuinely humble in the presence of someone who has bested them. The quality could also have nothing to do with the flaw at all! Just keep in mind that your quality should be big enough that opportunities for you to demonstrate that quality come up often enough. This quality will be mechanically important as a counterweight to your flaw. Step Six: the Character Guide This is a big one! In fact, Step Six is really twelve steps rolled into one. Twelve steps that will really fill out your character and make them game-ready. I've rolled them all into one step because I want you to be able to do the steps in any order you choose, changing and revising things along the way. I'll share you on your very own Character Chart document and you can start filling it out according to this [[CCW Character Guide|'Character Guide']]. ' I know this seems like a lot! But remember that you can do exactly as much as you want to/have time for. If you aren't interesting in parsing out details or filling in a whole section, just mark it ***Like this*** with your own message between the asterisks, and the Fates and I will parse or fill for you. E.g. ***I know I want my character to be from the Old World, but I don't care exactly where*** The twelve categories you will consider are: '+Starting Points '(Misc.), '+Personality, +Motivations, +Culture, +Class & Occupation, +Religion, +Places, +Family, +Relationships, +Life Events, +Circles & Training, and +Politics. The decisions you make here will effect the following core game mechanics. Core Mechanics: Character Stats This is your character's innate weapon set and toolbox. These traits will allow them to perform useful functions in-game. The stats can be expanded and improved as the game goes on. >>Base of Knowledge: 'How much your character knows about any given topic. Will increase your ability to persuade, perceive, and impress other characters. May reveal and/or unlock story pathways for your character and/or the group to go down. Occasionally aids in passing story checkpoints. Player base of knowledge stacks onto the character’s. That is, whatever the player knows, the character also knows. '>>Standing: 'How other characters perceive and treat you according to your background and appearance. Can increase or decrease your ability to persuade and impress other characters. May reveal, hide, unlock, or lock story pathways for your character and/or the group. Sometimes aids in passing story checkpoints. Standing is also modified by your character’s actions and dialogue during the game. '>>Networks: 'Who your character is connected to, and who they can draw on for advice or assistance. NPCs from your network can be called on to provide resources and information, assist in missions, or to reveal and/or unlock story pathways. Networked characters are not always reliable, of course, and are available to varying degrees depending on a variety of factors. Also note that Networks are an open channel, so your character may be called on by characters in their networks, or a networked character may enter the game of their own accord. Networks may also aid in passing story checkpoints. '>>Skills & Competencies: '''What your character is able to do that others cannot. Can increase chances of mission success. Reveals and/or unlocks story pathways. Often aids in passing story checkpoints. Skills are measured on a scale and can be improved. Competencies are not measured (unless they are Elite), and are either possessed or not. '''Additional Notes I’ve provided an example Character Chart here. This character will be controlled by the team at certain points so feel free to comment/edit his chart collectively until you are happy. Elite Circles, rare skills and items, as well as special characters to form relationships with will be HIDDEN around the wiki. You can unlock these by following a link to a special unlock page, or by asking me about something in the wiki that you think could be an elite circle, item, skill, or character. Once you have finished the following components: +Starting Points, +Culture, +Class & Occupation, +Relationships, +Life Events, and +Circles & Training, CONTACT ME AND WE CAN BEGIN YOUR PROLOGUE.